Intentional
by bailey1ak
Summary: Missing scene prior to the Season 5 Episode Tracker. This scene with Ronon's team occurs just before the episode begins. Ronon/Keller pre-ship, written for the Intentions Day Celebration at the Doc & the Wild Man thread on Gateworld.


_**A/N:**__ This one-shot is a missing scene from SGA Season 5 Episode 9 _Tracker_. I chose to write a scene that occurs right before the aired episode starts. The story has not been beta'd, but hopefully there aren't any glaring mistakes that I missed after all of the edits. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or its wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 episode _Tracker_

* * *

**Intentional**

Ronon finished heaping the second helping of dinner onto his plate. Despite McKay's derisive comments about the food, calling it "mystery stroganoff" in the scientist's typical cutting tone, Ronon had found the food quite tasty. The game meat the cooks had used wasn't a mystery or unfamiliar to him since hunting for meat was a common activity for young boys and their fathers on Sateda. His father would've enjoyed this dish. The memory of meals with his family saddened him for a moment as he made his way back to the table and his team.

Major Lorne was sitting in his spot at the table, but quickly stood, obviously just using it while he discussed something with Colonel Sheppard. He gave the Major a nod of thanks and greeting as he retook his seat and began eating. Ronon had trouble holding in his grin when he heard McKay's grunt of disgust. It was just too easy some days to get the scientist riled up but usually fun as well.

The Warrior could sense he was being watched and tried to look contrite when he lifted his gaze to Teyla's. The woman could convey so much without uttering a word. He gave a shrug when he realized she wasn't buying his sincerity, earning himself a less than tolerant raised brow from the Athosian.

"I understand, Major. I'll make sure her mission is covered," Sheppard assured Lorne. "Have a safe one yourself."

"Thank you, Sir." Lorne gave a quick nod in lieu of goodbye to Sheppard's team before leaving the mess hall.

Sheppard turned back to his table mates, catching sight of Ronon's full plate. "I'd say something about you having to work that off later, but I'm sure with the number of eager Marines around here, you shouldn't have any problems doing so."

Ronon gave John a quick grin acknowledging his assessment to be correct before continuing with his meal. He did have two sparring sessions planned for this evening as well as one survival training session. Their next mission was a few days off and Ronon tried to keep busy during down time whenever possible.

Sheppard cleared his throat, "Well, it seems I have some scheduling to figure out. I'll catch you all later." Sheppard gathered his tray as he stood.

"I'm out of here too," Rodney declared as he noisily pushed back his chair. "If I have to watch Ronon consume one more bite, my dinner may not be able to stay down."

The Satedan didn't look up, knowing that Teyla wouldn't approve of any of the responses that leapt easily to mind. Instead he lifted his fork slightly in salute and continued to eat his food.

After only a few moments of silence, Teyla began to speak. "How do you intend to spend your two days of down time?"

Ronon paused in mid bite, set down his fork and leaned back in his chair. Although the question sounded innocent enough, almost like idle chit-chat, Ronon knew better. "I have some sparring and training sessions lined up. You?" he asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"One of Dr. Keller's nurses has offered to teach me infant first aid."

Ronon tried not to roll his eyes at his team mate. She may be pregnant, but he'd rather not find out if she was still more proficient with Bantos sticks than he was. Lately she'd been finding ways to insert Keller's name into most conversations with him. Ronon chose not to make it easy on her and took a bite of his food, it was about the extent of how defiant he was comfortable with being when it came to Teyla.

"Were not you and Dr. Keller closer friends after the city-wide quarantine?"

Well, it seemed Teyla'd lost her patience, waiting for him to talk about Keller of his own volition. "Yes we're better friends." It was a bit vague as far as answers went, he knew, but he really wasn't exactly sure what to make of Keller and his… _friendship_, either.

"And yet I do not see the two of you spending any additional time together."

"It's been hard to find time lately." Of course he was pretty sure being "too busy" was just the excuse he was using. He really wasn't sure if the closeness he felt with Keller that night was real or just due to the circumstances they'd been in.

"Umm-hmm," Teyla acknowledged, but Ronon wasn't fooled.

He gulped down the rest of his luke-warm tea and waited.

"Do you know why Colonel Sheppard needs to adjust the schedule tonight?"

Ronon gave a short shrug of his shoulders, sure she had a point to make and that guessing would just prolong her revelation.

"One of Lorne's men, Captain Jacobs, was supposed to escort Dr. Keller on her medical mission tomorrow. It is a routine mission, but they don't want her to travel unaccompanied. As it turns out, Lorne's team will be spending the night off world and won't be back, prompting the need for John to find a replacement escort for tomorrow.

Ronon watched the rise of one of Teyla's eyebrows while her information sunk in. He gave her a slight nod of understanding, rising at the same time. "I need to talk to Sheppard."

"I'm sure you do," Teyla laughed gently while watching her team mate gather up his tray.

Ronon gave a slight glare at her teasing, but gathered up her finished tray as well before leaving the mess hall. He may not enjoy Teyla's prodding, but she was right in pointing out this opportunity for him to spend time with the Doc. It was time to figure out what kind of relationship he and Jennifer could have.

* * *

_**A/N2:**__ This was written for the Intentions Day celebration today over on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man). Come on over and help celebrate our favorite couple now or anytime. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_www dot gateworld dot net and choose forum, then SGA Characters and Relationships, then Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man)._


End file.
